Degrassi: The After Class
by Rustytheheartman127
Summary: After the events of Next Class Season 4, School is back in session! With brand new Freshman faces, and a group of familiar faces, see the drama unfold before your eyes this season like never before! Follow Esme, Saad, Jack, Lola, Adrian, and more! As they try to navigate their way through high school. If you're a teen, this is your life.


**5x01**

 **"The Fury Inside" (Part 1)**

 **Scene 1: Degrassi Community School (Outside)**

 _A vehicle pulls up in front of the school, Freshman scrambling around the courtyard, and recurring students gathering with their friends. Inside the car were Spinner and Emma, a married couple who also happen to be Degrassi alumni. In the back seat was Emma's younger brother Jack, also son of Archie Simpson current principal. Bookbag strapped over his shoulders, and bright smile on his face, Spinner and Emma both turn around to give him word of advice._

Emma: This is it, the big day. First day of high school…..(nervous)

Jack: I knew dad should've drove me. I could've been here 50 minutes earlier.

Spinner: Your dad is a pretty busy guy, he doesn't need a little rascal running around on the first day.

Emma: Ugh… I know how that went for me, Manny, and J.T.

Jack: Who names their kid J.T.?

Emma: (laughs) Forget about it. Come on get out, your friends are waiting for you.

 _They pan to the outside of the window, Jack's friends Josh and John waving jubilantly awaiting his arrival._

 _Josh had rainbow rubber bands and a grey sweater on, with red eyeliner and a sick looking ponytail with a little hair still in the front._

 _John was pale as snow, a bit scrawny, and had freckles on his face._

Spinner: Wait a sec… (scratches head) is that your lady friend Jack?

Jack: Who Josh? Oh no, she's my lesbian mom.

Emma: Mom?

Spinner: Ew. You kids and your weird nicknames.

Emma: As if you aren't my sugar daddy~

Spinner and Emma lean in to kiss, and Jack gawks.

Jack: Yup, that's my cue to leave.

 _Jack speeds out of the car, and jogs over to Josh and John, greeting them both with a spontaneous hug._

Jack: I'm here guys, we're at Degrassi!

Josh: Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaassssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss!

John: The three J's, after leading the middle school empire..

Josh: They're out to conquer what Degrassi has to offer. Josh Vader-

Jack: Jack Skywalker!

John: …...prince leia?

 _They all laugh, running inside._

 **Scene 2: Degrassi Community School (Inside, Hallway, Near Principal Office)**

 _Jack, Josh, and John run pass principal simpson while he talks to what seems to be a concerned parent. Walking beside the man, was Esme Song._

Simpson: I promise you Degrassi will be a safe environment for Esme, it's such a shame one of our most brilliant Students had to be held back.

Mr. Song: I know, I sometimes can't believe it myself. But me and Esme have taken therapy courses over the summer. Concerns of her mental health will not be a problem this year.

Esme: Because you're too old to listen.

Mr. Song: (Glares down at Esme) what was that?

Esme: Nothing dad...do that thing you always do...make me look crazy.

Mr. Song: You should be in Harvard, Yale, or even Uconn right now. Don't give me that crap Esmeralda

Esme: That's not my name.

Simpson cuts in.

Simpson: Esme, I could only image how hard this must be for you. I'm sure your dad is only trying to help.

Esme: Right. Blaming me for all his problems is such a help.

Mr. Song:There we go again with the back talk.

Esme: What do you want from me?

 _She says that cold, without heart. But pain stricken in her eyes,_

Mr. Song: I want you to get better.

Esme: You said the same thing about mom.

Simpson: Okay. We can set in a few more counseling sessions with maybe? It does seem like a family issue….uh…

 _Esme stares off into the distance, her eyes following students from last year: Lola, Shay, and Frankie. Simpson follows her eyes, commenting on it._

Simpson: Lola, Shay, and Frankie. Were those your friends Esme?

Esme: No….just one of them (stares directly at Frankie as she speaks to her friends happily)

Mr. Song: See, you have a friend Capitalize on that. Don't be a baby and get worked up for nothing. Last year you worried too much about how other people were doing, now they're in college having a blast. You could be one of those nice girls, having fun. Enjoying school.

Esme: You're right dad…..(turns around in aggravation) I should just dye my hair blue, get more money than I need, and dedicate my life to being the next Jesse Owens!

Mr. Song: Why are you being so difficult?!

 _Simpson tries to intervene, to no avail._

Simpson: Should I-

Mr. Song: I think it's the best if you just leave me to my daughter for now Principal Simpson. I appreciate the help.

Simpson: If you insist. Hang in there, Esme. (Nods, and walks off)

Mr. Song: (stern) Esmeralda. A word?

 _Mr. Song angrily pulls his daughter to the outside of the school, trudging towards the parking lot, as she skipped along behind him, a bit fearful._

Esme: What is your issue?!

Mr. Song: Why do you have to backtalk me every goddamn second while i'm reasoning with the man?

Esme: Oh sorry dad, I'm too much for you to handle. Embarrassing you must really hurt those broken feelings I knew you didn't have!

Mr. Song: I'm trying to fix you!

Esme: I thought you were trying to help me?! What a way to basically call your daughter broken.

Mr. Song: You know what I meant.

Esme: (tearing up) Clearly I don't because I don't understand how people want me to act! Dad we moved here, I knew no one! I latched onto the people I can, and did everything for them. Everyone was so pushy….everyone just calls me crazy because they need a good reason to hate me. It's not about therapy, it's not about the people I surround myself with…..the school could notice how depressed someone's socials are, but couldn't notice me suffering for a second.

Mr. Song: Listen to yourself for a moment! You feel like the world is so against you! You did this to yourself, now you can't accept the consequences of your actions! You're a smart as hell student Esme, i've raised you better than this.

Esme: You've raised me with blame! How many times have I wanted to run away from you?!

Mr. Song: You have a disease! That's not how you actually feel!

Esme: I'VE BEEN FEELING THIS WAY SINCE MOM DIED!

Mr. Song:….Esmeralda Song. You are a confirmed victim of Borderline Personality Disorder, and Trauma. This guilt is because of your mistakes, not mine. Your thoughts and rage mean nothing to anyone. It's all in your head, just deal with it so we can get our lives together.

Esme: (looks down, as tears rip from her eyelids) Just face it. You don't like how I brought up mom. You could've just said that and avoided this entire conversation.

Mr. Song: Can you please stop bringing your mother into this? She's gone! You didn't know her like I did!

Esme: BUT I'M THE ONE WHO FOUND HER!

Mr. Song: And I hope you end up like her, since you're the one who killed her in the first place.

 _Esme's face went red, blind with fury and tears, she picked up her hand and swung them through the air towards him, but her wrist was caught by his massive hands, his grip hardening as time moved on._

Esme: I hate you! Get off of me!

Mr. Song: (shaking her aggressively, wrists still bound to his hand) Esme the only reason why i'm doing this is because I love you! Stop this instant!

Esme: (Fighting back with immense force) You're hurting me! GET OFF OF ME!

Mr. Song: Just listen to me will you?!

Esme: I want you out of my life! You've caused me nothing but pain! SOMEONE HELP. SOMEONE HELP!

 _Esme wiggled out of his grasp, and managed to buck him in the eye, which he retaliated with busting his fist into her lip, and having her roll onto the pavement._

Mr. Song: Dear god…..Esme...Esme i'm sorry. You just forced my hand. I didn't mean to hurt you…..I was just trying to get you to see things from my way. Ugh you're so stubborn!

Esme: STAY AWAY FROM ME! (begins to run off)

Mr. Song: Esme! ESME WAIT!

 _He lets her run, cussing underneath his breath, and slapping the hood of his car with angry passion._

 _Blood trickling from her skinny lips, Esme ran until her heart beat out of her chest, turning towards the greenhouse right outside of the school._

 _Wandering inside, sobbing, and touching on her lips, she witnessed another body that seemed to be in the room. He was darker in complexion, but his skin was light. His hair was afro shaped, but in curls, while his doomsday eyes had black rings around them. Like he haven't slept in weeks._

 _Esme stopped, and looked around for a second. Her heavy panting coming to a halt. He darted his dead eyes toward her, and looked up at the ceiling when she did. There was a rope, and noose dangling._

 _They both eyed one another once again. Frozen, and stuck in place._

 **Scene 3: Degrassi Community School (Hallway)**

 _The first class period ends, and student returnees Vijay and Baaz walk into the hallway._

Vijay: Can you believe we're already in senior year? I'm going to miss this place.

Baaz: Seems like yesterday we were atrocious Sophomores cyber bullying a girl because she helped shut down our club.

Vijay: God, I LOVE high school.

 _Just as Vijay was rejoicing, an old friend of theirs, Hunter Hollingsworth, began to approach them._

Vijay: I spoke too soon….

Hunter: (ecstatic) Vijay, Baaz! I haven't spoken to you all summer.

Baaz: What a lonely summer that was for you.

Vijay: (folds arms) there's a reason for that.

Hunter: Okay. How are you guys still upset about last year? Me and Yael are broken up, I didn't like the change.

Vijay: We support Yael, because they are trying to be themselves, and all you're doing is demonizing them for it.

Baaz: Why is it so hard for you to just like someone and get over your stupid self-righteousness,

Hunter: Listen. We all know that this split between us hasn't been for the better. How much unnecessary time did you two spend over summer without me? I'm the one with the mansion, remember?

Baaz: White rich boy thinks we can't have fun without him.

Vijay: That's cute.

Hunter: I'm only saying that time apart could only make us get lonelier. I miss my friends.

Baaz: Actually life's been great without your unnecessary drama.

Vijay smacks Baaz on the arm, to alarm him that he was being a little too harsh.

Baaz: What? It's true. Hunter you had piss poor anger issues, you and Yael's drama took up 50% of our friend group's conversation, and the weight of your high school career was mostly your brother and sister. We're pretty much nobodies with you.

Hunter: Vijay, do you seriously believe this crap?

Vijay: I don't know Hunter….I kind of already did call you and Yael's breakup would be your fault. And, the more we hang out with Lola and Yael, the more our popularity has skyrocketed. I've been invited to three parties, and the year just begun.

Hunter: You two are basically Yael's lapdogs then.

Baaz: You just can't stand the fact that our lives don't revolve around your mess. For example, did you know Vijay got a boyfriend?

Hunter: What? Seriously?

Vijay: Yeah. His name is Dylan. He may be a niner, but he's the cutest little baby in this place.

Hunter: Oh yeah? And what about you Baaz?

Baaz: No romantic interest, but I got a job.

Hunter: No way!

Baaz: I work minimum wage, but I am one of the designated helpers at a data provider cell phone service at the mall downtown.

Hunter: So you guys are really over me huh? That's it? The trio's done?

Vijay: Just make up with Yael and we can go back to being friends.

Hunter: No!

Baaz: Yes! Or else we'll continue to do what we have been for the entire summer.

 _Baaz walks out on Hunter first, urging Vijay to follow. Even though...he looked like he didn't really want to._

Hunter: Vijay….

Vijay: (shrugs) just stop being stubborn Hunter. I actually miss you too. (follows behind Baaz)

 _Hunter is left there sighing, trapped in his thoughts._

 **Scene 4: Degrassi Community School (Classroom)**

 _Jack, Josh, and John all enter the classroom. A tall athlete named Kendrick following in behind them. His hands were bound together with his girlfriend, Alicia, a dark-skinned gossiper who happened to be head of the cheerleading squad._

Josh: Hurry up get all the nice seats in the back! (Scurries towards the back corner)

Jack: Wait why? (attempts to follow)

John: That way we can text each other without issue. If our homeroom teacher is blind enough, I guarantee you we'll go unnoticed.

Josh: (slams herself into a seat, safely securing the spot)

Jack: Uh if you say so…

 _As Jack is going for the seat next to John right after he sits, he is stopped by someone else getting the seat before him. Kendrick Maple. Notorious middle school jack-ass. And the seat to his left was secured by his girlfriend Alicia. Who was way too nice to be with someone as crude as him. Jack looks around for another seat in the background, but he comes to find out, there are none left._

Jack: Uh...Kendrick?

 _Josh and John glare at Kendrick. He doesn't bother to care._

Jack: Do you mind sitting somewhere else? There are seats upfront. I want to sit beside my friends.

Kendrick: Yes I do mind. Everyone knows the best seats are in the back. I want to flirt-text Alicia.

Alicia: Sorry Jack.

Jack: But you guys are together all the time, this is the only period of the day when we're all together.

Kendrick: That seems like a personal problem. Now, get lost you shrimp. Before I make you.

Jack: (Slams his bookbag on top of Kendrick's desk) I guess you're going to have to make me then.

Alicia: Baby, maybe you should just move. The kid has a point.

Kendrick: No. Don't worry Alicia, i've got this.

 _Kendrick stands up, his mere bulking presence not even close to rivaling Jack's height. He was like a skyscraper being compared to a dirt house on the roadside. Jack kept confident though, and puffed out his chest. Gulping all the while._

Kendrick: I'm going to tell you again. Get lost. (cracks knuckles) or get what's coming to ya.

John: (whispering) Josh do something!

Josh: (whispering) Like what?

John: (whispering) I don't know?! What do you normally say to bullies when they're in your face?

Josh: STRANGER DANGER-POWER RANGER-INSTIGATOR-ALLIGATOR!

 _Everyone sneers at Josh, eyes boggling, confusion whipped across their expressions. Even Jack was dumbfounded. But Josh had to continue to explain._

Josh: In other words….I wouldn't do that if I were you Kendrick.

Kendrick: Why the hell not?

Josh: His father is the principal!

Alicia: You've got to be kidding me.

John: No it's true. Archie Simpsons son is a 14 year old Freshman this year. AKA, Jack Simpson.

Kendrick: (looks back to Jack) Is this for real?

Jack: (shrugs) Yeah that's me. So…..could you move now?

Kendrick: O-of course. Sorry man, I was just joking I swear. C-come on Alicia let's go find a seat upfront. Just please don't tell your dad man.

Jack: I won't...I guess?

Kendrick: Thanks!

 _Kendrick takes Alicia away and scrambles toward the front. Kendrick's seat was replaced by Jack, while the seat beside him was taken by Alicia's brother, Adrian. Who looked extremely tired to say the least._

John: (high fives Jack) That was cool!

Jack: Yeah...no thanks to me.

Josh: What are you talking about? You totally stood up to that guy.

Jack: But you talked me out of it. Listen… (sighs) is that all I am to you guys? Do you treat me nice because i'm the principal's son?

John: The year just began. And I mean, getting special privileges here and there is nice.

Josh: But we're nice to you because we like you. Not because we want to stay on the Snake's good side. Plus, I don't even know what you're talking about. I beat your ass like everyday in Mortal Kombat 9.

Jack: I'm serious. I have something to tell you guys….

Josh: Oh no...you're gay!

Jack: WHat? No!

John: You're racist? It's okay, so is my uncle.

Jack: No! And what?

Josh: You have a crush on me?! Sorry but I don't swing that way.

Jack: NO. NO. AND NOOOO!

John: So what is it?

Jack: I feel….talentless.

 _Josh laughs like a hyena, John even chuckling respectively._

Jack: Wow. Thank you for expressing your concerns.

Josh: (wiping tears out of her eyes) I'm sorry, i'm sorry. It's just that, you seem to be stressing yourself out over nothing.

Jack: I suck at everything! I have a legacy of this school's weight on my shoulders. How am I going to be iconic, if i'm a one trick pony by using my dad's last name.

John: Your dad's iconic and he seems pretty decent.

Jack: I don't want to be my dad. I want to be more than him.

Josh: Soooo superintendent?

Jack: No! Something exciting.

Josh: Buddy boy you have a long way 'till college and careers. Enjoy your time now, will you?

John: Everyone in the Freshman class probably knows your name already. Fame comes with misfortune sometimes.

Adrian: Can you all please shut up?

 _They all look to their very left, zipping their lips up because of Adrian's wishes. Also due to the fact, that he looked legitimately scary._

 _Jack though, felt like his friends didn't understand. He'd have to prove himself to everyone now._

 **Scene 5: Degrassi Community School (Hallway** )

 _Once class was over, Adrian hurried out of the classroom. A hood being tossed over his head, he ducked through the crowd of students, passing the lounge area. Though, he caught someone's eye. Before he knew it, Esme was following behind him._

Esme: Hey wait! You're the boy from earlier! (walking fastly behind him)

Adrian: (not bothering to turn around) You can't tell anyone about this morning. I wasn't really going to do anything dangerous.

Esme: So you say, but what if I came any seconds later?! What if I was the one to find you hurt...or worse…

 _Sighing, he pulled Esme to the side quickly, under the steps that lead up to the balcony level of the school. It take only little time for him to notice the cut on her bottom lip._

Adrian: I don't know if your braid is too tight or what, but i'm fine. Stop pretending to know me, or even caring to help.

Esme: I just don't want to find another limp body again, is that a crime?!

Adrian: What are you even talking about?!

Esme: Forget it. You'll never understand.

Adrian: Me? I've been in and out of therapy my entire life.

Esme: That makes the two of us.

There was a wary silence between of them, Adrian's eyes glued to the dry blood on those lips of hers.

Esme: What?

Some of her hair slopped over her right eye. Looking up at him with an evil innocence.

Adrian: Are you okay?

Esme: Barely…

 _Adrian took his thumb and skimmed it over her dry lips, and eventually, they through each other into a rough but passionate tussle between lips._

 _Breaking apart slowly, Adrian begins to speak first._

Adrian: Look...i'm sorry you had to find me like that. But worry about yourself, life's too short to be worrying about other people who'd rather be forgotten. (starts to walk away)

Esme: Where are you going?! (chases after him)

Adrian: (annoyed) To , not that it should matter to you.

Esme: Coincidental enough, I have an appointment with her right now.

Adrian: Ugh….

Once they got there, Esme stood in the hall while he went towards the row of folders behind Ms. Grell's desk.

Esme: Are you sure you should be doing that?

Adrian: Yes. All i'm looking for is my files. That okay with you?

He flips through a row of folders.

 _Maya Matlin._

 _Hunter Hollingsworth_

 _Eli Goldsworthy_

 _Lexie Evans_

 _Adrian Small…_

 _Esme Song._

 _Without second thought he plucked Esme's folder up, and quickly skimmed through it._

Esme: Got what you're looking for?

Adrian: Sure.

 _Adrian quietly bumps by Esme, striding off with her folder. But Esme didn't notice. Instead she rolled her eyes, and glided towards the couch._

 _After sitting around with no in sight however, it didn't take long for someone else to wander into the office. Frankie Hollingsworth. She looked fairly skinny, a bit of blonde dye on the tips of her hair. Esme eyed her with comfort, a bit dazed and confused as to why she was here in the first place. Nevertheless, Esme throws herself to her feet and walks with haste up to her._

Esme: Frankie what are you doing here..?

Frankie: I'm wondering the same thing. called me down but she doesn't seem to be here at the moment…

Esme: Oh. I know what this is…

Frankie: You do? Because Esme i'm really sorry-

Esme: Stop. You don't have to be. I was so terrible to you last year. If I were you i'd turn around and never speak to me again.

Frankie: (laughs) what? Are you serious? No…

Frankie lurches over to Esme and takes her by the hands, staring directly in those sad eyes of her's, and those battered lips.

Frankie: Esme...you brought a confidence out in me last year I didn't know I had. I know towards the end got tough. But...the thing I was looking forward too the most this year at Degrassi, was having my best friend back.

Esme: Really?

Esme's face lit up with joy, feeling warm inside just by hearing those words.

Esme: This summer I got all of my electronics taken away because of the bomb threat...I wanted to contact you and apologize. I just needed somebody, and I couldn't reach you. I was so scared you were still mad. I didn't even know you considered me your friend...let alone your best.

Frankie: Don't get it twisted you still drive me crazy!

Esme: Not the best choice of words Frank.

Frankie: (giggles) but I want to be there this time. No matter what anyone else thinks. What are friends for?

 _Both girls mirror each other's smiles, and Esme breezes into a soft hug, walking out of Ms. Grell's office together. Ms. Grell walking out from a hidden backdoor, watching them with glee. They finally made up._

 **Scene 6: Hollingsworth Mansion (Living Room)**

 _Hunter decided to skip school after his failing attempt to get Vijay and Baaz back on his goodside. At first he was going to waddle right up to his room and give all of his attention to the PC games he had up there collecting dust. But instead, he counted backwards from 10 and put his frustration into a pillow that was on the couch. Sitting down and squeezing it until he eventually calmed himself._

 _Soon, his mom would walk into the room._

Ms. Hollingsworth: What a surprise? Someone's not at school.

Hunter: Just ground me already I don't care…

Ms. Hollingsworth: It's only the first day...I guess I can make it slide honey. Since I imagine you have a good reason…?

Hunter: (wipes a tear from the corner of his eye) everyone hates me.

Ms. Hollingsworth: That can't be true sweetheart. What about the nice girl, Yael?

Hunter: We broke up.

Sorrow being laced in his voice, Ms. Hollingsworth walked over to Hunter, putting an arm around him, and comforting him on the couch.

Ms. Hollingsworth: Oh….wow i'm sorry to hear that Hunter. What happened between you two?

Hunter: She…..they changed. And Vijay and Baaz picked their side.

Ms. Hollingsworth: They?

Hunter: Yael's not a girl anymore. At least that's what everyone keeps telling me.

Ms. Hollingsworth: Oh dear…...so, she wants to be a boy?

Hunter: Something like that. It's complicated.

Ms. Hollingsworth: Well….do you love them?

Hunter: With all my heart.

Ms. Hollingsworth: Then why can't you be with them.

Hunter: Because I like girls Mom! What would people think…?

Ms. Hollingsworth: Why does that matter? Boys...girls? You can't control who you like as a person. What's outside doesn't always count. Yael is still the same person you fell in love with.

Hunter: I don't want to be made fun of again.

Ms. Hollingsworth: Look at Miles. He never cared what anyone thought about him and Tristan. And now they're off in Paris, making the best of the world. Don't you want that for you and the person you care about most?

Hunter: Why can't things go back to the way the used to be?

Ms. Hollingsworth: The way things used to be for you, were great probably. But for Yael...being someone who you aren't, it must've hurt so bad. You don't want to harm Yael do you?

Hunter: (voice cracking, and tears streaming down his pale cheeks) Of course not…

Ms. Hollingsworth: (hugging him tight) Look hunny, no one told you to like boys, or go off and sleep with a bunch of guys. But...if you feel so strongly about the person you want to be with...there's nothing stopping you.

Hunter: (looks up at her) so what should I do?

Ms. Hollingsworth: Give her a call, or text. Do something! Don't let me get in the way of it.

Hunter: Thanks Mom…(gets up, smiling)

 _As Hunter starts speedy texting on his phone, Ms. Hollingsworth gets up with a grunt and a sigh._

Ms. Hollingsworth: They grow up so fast.

 **Scene 7: Degrassi Community School (Gymnasium)**

 _A few band geek Freshman were huddled around the gym stage, vocal band practices being held. Right now, John was front and center on the stage, singing a piece he wrote over the summer._

 ** _"..I don't want...to goooo through this alooone~ I lived what I was told. A story that was boooorn~ and a soul that was sold. You're supposed to be my mooother..not my starship on the way home—"_**

 _He started to strum his guitar, Josh and Jack cheering him on and trying to pump the crowd up as much as possible. But, a usual thing with public singing events like these...was that John could never get through them._

 _The nervous boy began to vigorously fidget in place, and even began just straight out weeping on the stage._

Josh: Crap he's doing it again!

Jack: Help me get him down!

 _Josh and Jack sprinted to John's side, helping off the stage. Even though people were muttering, cutting their eyes, and even staring, the three didn't look back once. Exiting the gymnasium with arms around John._

John: D-did I do good this time?!

Josh: Of course! At least you didn't wet yourself like at our 8th grade graduation.

Jack: Stage fright happens to the best of us. That way we don't have horrific deaths on stage, and have Twitter tweeting our Rest In Peace all day.

John: Thank you guys so much! That song means a lot to me...

Josh: What was it about?

John: Oh...just some stuff about home.

Josh: (giggling) well we better hurry, we have lunch soon! I need first dibs on all of the chili dogs!

John: Sonic The Hedgehog Who?

 _Josh and John share laughter, spinning around to notice Jack's face almost being dull and expressionless. He was far behind._

Josh: Jack you 'comin?

Jack: Uh...go ahead without me. I'm not so angry.

Josh: Whaaaatever. Come on John, chillin waits for no one!

John: (being tugged along and waving) I love you Jack! Byyye!

 _Jack waved back, leaning against the wall. Sighing to himself, he knew in his heart he wasn't happy. He felt like breaking down. Right then and there._

 **Scene 8: Degrassi Community School (Hallways)**

 _Lola and Shay, in other words Frankie's best friends, walked down the hallway bypassing Kendrick jacking up on a geeky Jewish Freshman, and his nerdy female accomplice._

 _"Lexie don't try to help" being the only words blubbering in the background._

Lola: Ah, I remember my Freshman year. Don't you Shay?

Shay: I almost kissed a senior I barely knew, and his girlfriend was wicked upset.

Lola: Yeah and we got in that crazy nude scandal with Zoe.

Shay: Oooo and remember that chick Arlene?

Lola: Yael who?

 _Everything in motion stopped once Lola waved her hand up to Shay's chest, sterilized by the body she could see from the far corner of her eyes. Gasping with increasing excitement, Lola sprinted across the hall and threw herself into her boyfriend Saad's arms._

 _Being caught off guard, he spun her around a little, being greeted with a premature kiss._

Saad: I was not aware I was being attacked by a cute bunny, let alone my girlfriend.

Shay: Girlfriend? You two are at that stage?

Saad: Sorry are we not? (Looks down at Lola for confirmation)

Lola: (seems unsure, but relaxes into a soft nod) I just haven't seen you in forever!

Saad: What do you mean? I worked a shift at the cantina yesterday.

Lola: Yeah but was 18 hours, 33 minutes, and 2 seconds ago! Now 3…(counting on fingers)...4...5

Saad: (laughing) okay I get it I get it. It's kind of sad we don't have classes together first semester.

Lola: Who the hell is making the schedules around here?!

Shay: Does That...really matter right now?

Lola: Well duh!

Shay: (ignores, rolling her eyes) So where is Frankie? We're supposed to be all eating at The Dot to pre-celebrate my interview with the scouting agent.

Saad: What is happening?

Lola: (patting Saad's stomach) My baby boy, Shay's getting scouted and her interview is tomorrow. This is her future, big time.

Shay: I'm already nervous enough, thanks Lo~

Lola: Just trying to explain to the less advised.

Saad: Advised? Those are big words.

Lola: That a crime?

Saad: Just one you'll have to get….tickled for!

 _Saad assaults Lola with an arrange of tickles, giggling filling the air. Just as soon as Frankie was walking down the hallway. With a...friend of hers. Esme._

Frankie: (nonchalantly) Hey Guys! Ready to pre-celebrate?!

There is a gradual slow pause, everyone glaring at Esme. A smile rested on her face.

Lola: No...uh uh….what are you doing with her?

Shay: We told you she was bad for you.

Saad: Her again?

Esme: The girl you're all talking about is right here. So keep it cute.

Shay: Excuse me?

Frankie: Can we all just hang out as friends? Last year wasn't that easy for any of us.

Shay: Uh...How?

Frankie: Saad faced some islamophobia, Shay your dreams didn't go as planned, and Lola…..

Lola:...?

Frankie: Last year was your year wasn't it?

Lola: Yeah. And your little "friend" called a bomb threat and got my baby boy in trouble!

Saad: I thought I was going to be deported. Or worse..

Frankie: That's not fair. Saad was being questioned for a day, Esme's summer was… (turns to Esme) how was your summer...Esme?

Esme: Nothing I can do will make them change their minds. It's alright.

Lola: Maybe if you'd apologize!

Esme: But I'm not sorry, deal with it.

Shay: Again, how can we ever trust her?

Esme: No one's asking you to be friends with me.

Saad: Then why are you here?

Esme: Because—

Frankie: BECAUSE I CARE ABOUT YOU GUYS!

 _It goes silent._

Frankie: And all I want is one afternoon, with all of us, together. This day is to celebrate Shay. Can we please put our differences aside?!

Shay: …..fine. But no insults.

Esme: Do I still get to call you a prude?

Frankie glares at Esme, Esme guilty waving her hands in the air.

Esme: Okay Okay...sorry about that.

Frankie blowing out some air, the 5 of them walk out of the school, tensions high.

 **Scene 9: Degrassi Community School (Outside, After School)**

 _Yael, Vijay, and Baaz walk to the bench area in a group. Yael looked pretty concerned, Baaz and them talking about Hunter's recent attempt to see Yael today. Trying to them to at least "talk" outside by the benches._

 _Vijay didn't seem so knowledgeable or hooked on the situation. His eyes were glued to a screen. Texting someone's account that was named "Jared'sDiary" and had a profile picture of a rather handsome male._

 _Jared'sDiary: Do you ever feel unnoticed?_

 _Vijay: All the time. My friend's lives are so much more important than mine._

 _Jared'sDiary: Saaaaaame. I write about it all the time, but I feel like, I'm hurting people by doing it._

 _Vijay: Your passion is for writing, but I put all my work into music. It helps._

 _Jared'sDiary: I bet it does bby 3_

 _Vijay: Lol._

Baaz: (talking to Yael) so he really wants to meet up with you?

Yael: Yeah. And he sounds pretty serious. (Laughing) is it crazy I kind of want him to ask me back out.

Baaz: No no no, we've talked about this! He always ends up hurting you in the end. He's always the problem, not you. You shouldn't change for him, he'll just end up messing it all up again. I for one am sick of this friend group switching up whenever you or Hunter say so.

Vijay: (still looking at phone) You can say that again.

 _Baaz and Vijay high five._

Yael: All I need is for him to understand me. I love Hunter, Baaz you know that. I promise I won't change for anyone. I like who I am. I want to know if he finally gets that.

Baaz: And what if he doesn't?

Yael: Then silence it is? You have to understand...he was my best friend in the entire world. I don't want to give up on him like everyone else does.

Vijay: (looks up from phone) Baaz..since when did you even become so concerned?

Baaz: I just….(a heavy sigh, putting his arms on Yael's shoulders) I want to make sure you're alright. Over the course of three years...I've really just been observant of you guys relationship. I for one am not a fan.

Vijay: Problematic shipping, bee-tee-dubs.

Yael: But you'll support me even if we do get back together right?

Baaz: Of course. You're a smart person, you always make smart decisions. Especially when it comes to your heart.

Vijay: Just don't leave us squirming in the background this time? If anything….does happen.

Yael: Okay, that I can agree with.

 _Yael stares up at Baaz, a smile glimmering off the both of them._

Yael: Thank you Baaz, I didn't know you cared so much.

Baaz: When it comes to you….always.

 _Vijay had a mixture of a weirded out, but cute nonetheless, smile. Eyes jarring between the both of them._

 _Eventually things were being panned toward the bench, Hunter sitting franricallybin place, waiting for Yael to finally arrive._

 _Tucking a breath into their stomach, Yael approaches, Vijay and Baaz quickly behind._

Yael: (sits beside Hunter) So…..you wanted to talk?

Hunter: Y-yes actually….I Uhm….

 _Baaz tenses as Hunter cups his hand over Yael's hand, and he whispers over to Vijay._

Baaz: (whispering) use your phone and record.

Vijay: (shrugs) whatever you say….(holds up phone and starts recording)

Hunter: S-s-so….what I wanted to say was….

 _Hunter's eyes kept flickering, he couldn't think with a camera on him. He shot a thousand glances behind himself, before he asked-_

Hunter: Can you please stop recording idiot?

Baaz: (folds arms) No.

Vijay: Who are you calling an idiot?

Yael: Guys...just chill?

Hunter: Do they have to be here?

Yael: They're Just Trying to make sure I'm safe.

Hunter: You don't trust me?!

 _Hunter unintentionally jumps at Yael, which makes Baaz take a few steps forward._

Baaz: Mind what you're doing.

Hunter: Can you please just...go away!

Baaz: So what you can just push them down? Or get a boner for someone again? Make them feel like someone else because you can't get over stupid titles?! You don't deserve someone as generous, smart, and as beautiful as Yael. I'm tired of seeing you treat them like crap!

Vijay: Preach.

 _Hunter slowly stands up, and gets in Baaz's face. Both men staring each other right in the eyes._

Hunter: You want to go there with me? I love Yael more than you ever could. You're such a punk. Always involving yourself in MY relationship! Face it..you're just jealous of me because you're less fortunate.

 _Baaz's muscles tense, and he raises his hand, ready to strike Hunter._

Hunter: You won't. You're a straight A, goody two shoes, that would rather wish to be someone else, than life in his own skin everyday.

 _Yael pulls Hunter to the side, Hunter being right. Baaz didn't hit him. As much as he wanted to. As much as the tears boiled in his eyes. He didn't._

Yael: What are you doing?!

Hunter: He keeps messing everything up!

Yael: No. The only person messing things up is you Hunter!

Hunter: Why is it always me?!

Yael: I don't know. You tell me.

Hunter: Yael please...I beg you...if we could just talk about this.

Yael: (sigh) I'm not going to be that person that gives up on you. But as far as I'm concerned, I'm almost done with talking.

Hunter: We didn't even start yet!

Yael: Fine. Let's just grab a bite at the cantina tomorrow, and talk about things there. It's a pretty open area...and Lola makes me get a best friend discount or something.

Hunter: (smirking) so like...a date?

Yael: (chuckle) don't flatter yourself. See you later, Hunter.

Hunter: See you later, Yael.

Yael walks over to Vijay and Baaz, the phone being put away.

 _Hunter admired Yael as they walked off with that pretty little smile of theirs. But as soon as his eyes leaned to Baaz, all he could see was fury._

 _Just fury._


End file.
